minecraft_console_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Console Edition Wikia:Rules and Regulations
Any and all contributions to the wiki are subject to these rules and the policies of the wiki. Please adhere by these at all times. Any offenders will be prosecuted under the Admin Ban Standards. 'RULES AND REGULATIONS' 'Section 1: You Must' * 1.1 - Reference all work which needs proof. * 1.2 - Follow Wikia's Terms of Use. * 1.3 - Understand that all contributions are released under the Creative Commons BY-SA 3.0 license, unless otherwise noted. * 1.4 - Comply with any other copyright or content licenses from other websites. * 1.5 - Follow the Policies listed on the wiki. * 1.6 - Comply with any and all staff directions. 'Section 2: You Must Not:' * 2.1 - Vandalize any pages. ** This includes posting off topic comments, discussions or false information or imagery on Articles, Forums, Categories, Comments, or User pages * 2.2 - Remove any content from a page unless it is unnecessary, doesn't contribute to the information on the page or the flow of discussion or breaks the rules, or add any content to a page that is non-factual or unconfirmed. * 2.3 - Intimidate, harass, bully, disrespect, discriminate or annoy other users. * 2.4 - Engage in "point grinding"; creating unnecessary pages/messages/categories to earn achievements, and in turn, earning a higher spot on the leaderboard. * 2.5 - Engage in sock puppetry; i.e. using alternate accounts for an improper use. * 2.6 - Engage in an edit war with other users. Edit wars are to be resolved in the appropriate discussion page. * 2.7 - Use administrative or moderator powers to fail to comply with any of the above rules. * 2.8 - Use administrative or moderator powers to unnecessarily ban, demote or otherwise abuse power in this way. * 2.9 - Use administrative or moderator powers to assist another user to fail to comply with any of the above rules. 'USING CHAT' Chat is a fun way to connect with others on wikis or just socialize with them. But, there are always rules. The ordinary rules override any rules that are listed here. Rules * Be nice * Don't spam * Don't post inappropriate or NSFW content * Don't post exceedingly long URLs (Use Tinyurl.com or bit.ly) * Don't give out your personal information (Seriously, you may not expect it, but bad things can happen on chatrooms) * LISTEN TO THE STAFF, the staff are here to make rules, so if they tell you to do something, listen. What to do if someone is breaking the rules Don't fight back, if someone is being rude, ignore them and notify a Chat Moderator. If you are a chat moderator, give them a few chances, and if they don't listen, kick them from chat, if that doesn't work, consult an admin about the length of time for them to be banned from chat. 'USING FORUMS' The Forum is the place to ask questions and discuss threads. Forums is divided into several boards, which are for different types of discussion. The ordinary rules override any rules that may be listed here. General Forums Rules * Don't post piracy-related threads: The Minecraft Console Edition Wiki does not, and will not support piracy of any kind. * Don't post threads with inappopriate content: The Minecraft Console Edition Wiki has a lot of under-age users. * Don't double post: Make one thread: If it doesn't get answered, wait; don't make a duplicate of the same thread * Don't spam: Don't spam comments on threads Category:Policy